


Exhibit A

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comedy, Confrontations, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Outing, Romance, Secret Relationship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: After a startling discovery, Cisco assembles the team for a much needed discussion.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Exhibit A

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do own any errors.

Drawing nearer the cortex, he can hear voices clamouring inside. _Good_. They're all here. Turning the corner with a determined flourish, he enters the room and surveys those before him. 

"Hail hail, the gangs all here." 

The group gathered turn to him almost in perfect sync as if it were a move practiced countless times in preparation. 

"What's this about Cisco?" Barry asks, hands shoved in his pockets as he looks to his friend. 

"Ah yes. Soon you shall discover the reason for your attendance. For now, we must first discuss boundaries." Cisco stands tall and important, hands behind his back as he stares at his friends, one by one. 

"What sort of boundaries?" Iris questions, looking as confused as everyone else. 

"Workplace boundaries, e.i. my workroom." 

"Okay. What's wrong with you workroom? And why do we have to be here early on a Saturday to discuss it?" Cecile asks, looking put out. Which to be honest, she isn't the only one. It's very rare to have a quiet start to the weekend, normally there's always something, today as it turns out is no different. 

"You said it was an emergency," Harry injects from where he stands across the room beside Caitlin. 

"It _is_ an _emergency_." 

"It would help if we knew what _it_ is."

"Then I shall inform you," Cisco announces dramatically. From behind his back he thrusts out his hand to display an evidence bag. "Please turn your attention to exhibit A." 

"What is that?" Iris steps forward to reach out for the bag but Cisco jerks it back out of her reach. 

"Are they yours?" He demands seriously, his eyes burning into her, waiting for an answer.

"What? No! Of course not." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure!" Iris shoots back completely mortified by the accusation. 

"Well they belong to someone and that someone is in this room." 

"Well I think you can count out the men." 

Harry looks to Barry doubtfully. "Seriously, you include _Disney_ in that category?" 

Ralph interrupts before Barry is even able to formulate a reply. "Hey! That was one time and it was an emergency." 

"This," Cisco annouces loudly, shaking the evidence bag holding the black lace panties to draw back their attention to the issue at hand. "Is an emergency. Someone had sex in my workroom!"

There's a pause as the accusation lies heavy in the air and everyone not so subtly looks between one another trying to assess who is the likely suspect, or suspects is. 

The West-Allens are the obvious choice but Iris' outright denial of the scant material belonging to her flattens the theory rather quickly. Though it could be said it's possible she's lying. 

"So, who did it?" 

"When exactly are you suggesting _it_ occurred?" Joe asks, leaning against the console nonchalantly, looking a little bored. 

"Last night. When I left around 8, my workroom was as I left it. This morning I find these under my desk. The violation happened between the hours of 8pm last night to 9am this morning. So a thirteen hours timeframe exists for this incident to have occurred." 

"Why are you so bothered by it?" 

Cisco glares daggers at Cecile, who flinches back in surprise. "It's about respect, about boundaries. You don't just go around having sex willy nilly, wherever you please...." he pauses then changes tactic. "Where were _you_ last night?" 

"Not here," she immediately replies, looking to Joe for back up but he's enjoying this too much to offer any. "We were at home, with Jenna." 

Cisco stares her down, trying to find just a hint of untruth but he finds none. Damn. "It has to be someone!" He then catches Caitlin out of the corner of his eye looking to the man beside her. Ah yes. "Caitlin?" He starts easily, "where was Frost last night?" 

"Whoa, hold on. Why are you questioning Caitlin about Frost's possible clandestine activities instead of questing Caitlin about _Caitlin's_." Ralph injects unhelpfully but also proving a valid point.

But Cisco dimisses it or at least tries to, while digging himself a rather deep hole. "Caitlin isn't..." 

"I'm not what?" The woman in question counters with a frown. 

"You're not-- you wouldn't, you're too good." Cisco flinches as he fails to find the right words to explain himself. 

"I'm too good. What does that even mean?" 

"I think he means you're Miss goody two shoes." Ralph says helpfully to his friend, who's looking far more Frosty even without her alter egos help. 

"You think I'm too frigid to have sex anyway other than the bedroom?" 

The situation has taken a turn he hadn't anticipated and now he's on the defensive. "I-- I mean, that's not what I said at all." 

"It kinda is though," Iris joins in. 

Cisco shakes his head and tries to backtrack. "I never meant to imply... that's not what I think. I mean-- I don't think anything like that regarding, you know, you having sex." 

"I would hope not." Caitlin still looks affronted. It's not everyday your sexual prowess is called into question, or rather lack thereof apparently. 

"But, now we're on the subject--" Cisco holds up the offending garment once more. "Are these yours? or Frost's?" 

Caitlin stares him down. "I refuse to dignify that question with an answer." 

"On your behalf or Frost's?" 

"Both." 

Cisco's shoulders slump. "That isn't helpful Caitlin." 

Caitlin shrugs nonchalantly, looking to examine her nails with new apparent interest, seeming to lose any and all interest in this ridiculous topic. 

Ralph steps forward, hands shoved deep in his pockets. "Well I, for one, am offended. Why am I not a suspect? Maybe I brought a very beautiful and very sexy woman back here to violate the workbench in question." 

Everyone turns to stare at Ralph. 

"That conspiracy was never even considered a possibility unless you paid her." The words take a moment before they hit and Cisco suddenly drops the evidence bag to the center console, a look of disgust on his face. All to sudden, he feels contaminated by the unknown. "Oh my god! Did you pay someone?" 

It's Ralph's turn to look offended as Harry laughs beside him, clearly finding this whole scene hilarious. "Of course not! I do not have to pay women. I manage just fine without offering compensation." 

Harry snorts. 

"Not that they would _need_ compensation of _any_ kind." 

Joe's smirk matches Harry's as their friend and teammate rails hard in his own defence. 

"What about him?" Ralph flings out an elongated arm in Harry's direction to thump the older man's chest.

Cisco rolls his eyes. "Please." 

The older man in question scowls at finding himself at the center of this ridiculous investigation. "No." 

"No, what?" Cecile asks in confusion. 

Crossing his arms, Harry doesn't say anything. 

Cisco waves away the hilarious theory of Harry playing any part of this. So, instead he looks between each individual, scrutinises them for any show of weakness. There is none of course. What he wouldn't do to be able to read minds...

His eyes immediately find Cecile's.

"I already told you it wasn't us." 

"No but you can find out." 

Confusion clouds her face. "What?" 

"Broaden your mind," Cisco tells her, waving a hand at his own head.

Barry does nothing to hide his amusement. "I think you're losing it, you sound like Professor Trelawney, dude."

"Who the hell is Professor Trelawney?" Harry asks. 

Cisco and Barry look at the older man in angst. "Seriously?"

"Am I expected to know who that is?" 

"It's-- never mind," Cisco starts but gives up, turning once more to Cecile. "Use your powers, read their minds and find the culprit. Simple."

"I will not. That's a breach of trust and a complete invasion of privacy." 

"What about my trust and privacy? Someone is having sex in my workroom, on surfaces where I work and eat..." he pauses, a look of unease crosses his face. "Whoever these belong too and it's someone in this room, I hope you sanitised the surfaces afterwards." 

"Dude!"

"Why don't you just check the cameras?" Ralph says, offering a solution since no one is forthcoming with the truth. 

Clicking his fingers, Cisco points in the elongated man's direction. "Yes! Now there's an idea." 

"I do have good ones on rare occasion." 

"I'm glad you said rare," Harry mutters, leaning beside Caitlin who's chewing her bottom lip. 

"Is this necessary? Shouldn't we all agree to never do what's obviously been done, in future. Isn't that easier?" Caitlin asks, speaking for the first time since she faced down the accusation. 

"No." Cisco's attention now focuses upon the computer before him and a few clicks later, the security feeds appear across every monitor for those gathered around to see.

Across the room, Caitlin nudges Harry desperately. 

"Ramon...." 

"Hang on--" a few clicks later, his workroom and the hallway outside share the screen. He goes back to when he left then fast forwards the footage, fast enough so time goes by but slow enough for them to see what's happening on the screen. Around 10.15pm Harry enters the work room and the footage slows slightly. They watch him search through the tools upon the table, then use the computer. Nothing out of the ordinary. Not until the time stamp hits 22.34 pm, when Caitlin appears in the hallway outside the room. Cisco plays the footage at slower speed and they watch as Caitlin enters the room, lingering in the doorway. Even without the sound being activated, a conversation is clearly held which draws Caitlin further into the room, where she leans against the desk beside Harry. 

As the others watch the screen waiting for what's to come, Caitlin looks to Harry. She's beyond mortified and it's about to get worse, ten fold. 

Cisco frowns and hits the forward button speeding things up slightly and that's when it happens. A clash of bodies from the two people he least suspected. 

"Ramon, that's enough." Harry grinds out, rounding the desk he's nearest to stop the footage currently on display, not before they see him lift Caitlin onto the workbench where the panties now held in an evidence bag, are being removed. With a vicious jab of his finger, the footage pauses on an image of himself with Caitlin. His mouth against hers, her legs wrapped around him, his hands beginning to peel away her dress... Another jab of his finger and the screens go blank. He takes deep breaths, trying to calm his growing irritation. Looking to Caitlin, he finds her staring at the floor but she can't mask her burning cheeks, flushed red with embarrassment. 

"It-- _was you_." Cisco splutters in surprise, looking between Harry and Caitlin. 

"Yes." 

"You had sex--"

"Yes." 

"With Caitlin--" 

" _Yes_." 

There's an awkward moment as the revelation lingers in the air. 

"Has this happened before?" Barry asks timidly.

"What? Having sex on Ramon's workbench?" Harry rolls his eyes. "No," he replies gruffly. 

"But it has happened before?"

"Yes." 

"So what is this exactly, like a friends with benefits arrangements?"

Caitlin lifts her head finally and glares at her best friend. 

"No," Harry grinds out simply. 

"So you're dating?" Cecile asks quietly, no judgement in sight, just curiosity. 

"It's more serious than that but," Caitlin pauses to glance to Harry quickly. "Yes we are." 

"For how long?" 

"Nearly five months," Caitlin supplies softly, grateful when Harry moves to stand by her side. His gentle hand resting at her back reassures her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Barry asks with just a hint of hurt regarding being kept in the dark. 

"We weren't keeping it from you Barry, it-- we just wanted some time that was just ours, that's all. It's a big change and we wanted to see where things were going before we told you. We just wanted privacy." 

"Until Cisco outed you," Ralph helpfully offers, lounging in a chair he'd taken as his own during this debacle. 

"I didn't out them, they outed themselves with their lack of self control. Besides that, I had every right to question this, considering its my workroom." 

"Don't worry Ramon, it wasn't just your workroom." 

"What?!" 

Caitlin slaps as hand against Harry's chest, berating him softly for stirring. 

"Where else have you defiled?" 

"I'm not telling you." 

Joe snorts in amusement. 

"Listen, as _lovely_ as this has been, NOT... we actually have plans. So we're going to leave now." Harry says, moving his hand to take Caitlin's. 

Joe and Cecile agree and they make a move to leave first. As he passes Joe slaps Cisco on the back. "Prioritise what emergency actually means next time." 

"It was an emergency," he mutters to the detective's retreating form. He looks up as the newly outed couple draw closer to leave. He picks up the evidence bag and holds it out to Caitlin. "This belongs to you." 

Caitlin takes it, her blush deepening. "I'm sorry for-- you know." 

"I'm not," Harry says almost instantly, smashing Caitlin's attempt to peace make to Smithereens. 

Caitlin sighs in exasperation. 

Cisco rolls his eyes. "I'm happy for you both," he offers seriously. "Really. I'm also sorry for, you know, kinda outing you." 

Stepping up, she offers her best friend a one arm hug, her other still in Harry's grasp. "Thank you, that means a great deal."

Across the room, the West-Allens and Ralph offer thumbs up and smiles in support. 

"To her, not to me. I couldn't care less." 

"Don't listen to him, he's lying. He loves you all really." 

Harry jerks away from her though he doesn't release her hand. "How dare you make accusations--"

"Shut up Harry." 

Cisco grins as the older man does as he's told. "This is going to be sweet." 

Harry scowls. "We're leaving now." 

Cisco watches them walk away, the evidence bag holding the panties grasped tight in Caitlin's fist as she says something which makes Harry laugh. Turning around, his eyes find the center console... and narrow. 

"What's wrong.now?" Barry asks exasperated, a frown on his face. 

Cisco doesn't answer, instead he quickly heads for the med bay. 

"Where are you going?" 

Again he doesn't answer but it becomes apparent when he steps back into the cotrtex wearing latex gloves and holding the spray bottle of disinfectant that Caitlin uses to clean down the medical bay. "Everything is possibly contaminated. You heard what he said, my workbench wasn't the only thing violated with their sexual misdeeds."

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" Iris asks, dropping down in a chair. 

"I think you're under reacting," he says, spraying over the desk with a flamboyant flare of his arm. "This is our workplace. Imagine eating off a surface where people have had sex." He shivers in an exaggerated manner.

"I eat off my kitchen table and the counters just fine, so have you." 

Cisco stops wiping down the desk to stare across at Iris in disgust. 

"The dining table in the West household must have seen some action," Ralph muses aloud, his gaze on the ceiling as he reclines back. "It's very sturdy." 

Iris, Barry and Cisco recoil at the disturbing image planted and suddenly, dinners at 556 East Maple will never be the same again. Not without imagining Joe's own clandestine activities as they eat.

_Oh hell no._

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
